


Where Are You The Happiest?

by TheDissappearingAct



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Phone Calls, More domestic fluff, also has some of my favourite lines, them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDissappearingAct/pseuds/TheDissappearingAct
Summary: Bob finally gets to go on a mission and can't wait to tell Helen all about it.





	Where Are You The Happiest?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic/oneshot/whatever the kids these days call it!

Helen had just put the kids to bed when she heard the phone ring. 

"Hello?" she said, picking it up. 

"It's me," She heard Bob say on the other end of the line. "Hope I didn't wake you up."

"I just put the kids to sleep." She sat down, placing the phone base beside her on the bed. "How did things go?"

"They went great! We managed to get all the guys rounded up and the police are going to try to infiltrate the base," He began rambling about the details of the mission. "...and they want me to lead it but..."

"But?"

He paused. "I said no."

Helen sat up. "What? Why? You would love to do something like that!"

"I would have to stay here longer. And I miss you and the kids." His confession brought a smile to her face. "I know we have to do things for the greater good but I can't do  _everything._ And it's not like they have a shortage of supers now. This could be someone's big break."

"That's true, I'm sure they'll understand. Anyway, how's Municiberg. You've always wanted to visit and this time you didn't even have to pay for it." 

"It's amazing! The lights, the people,  _the food._  I feel alive everywhere I go. And everytime I look at something, there's a memory attached. The apartment me and Lucius used to share, the church where we got married, the bank-" he stopped speaking. "Anyway, it's great."

"So you're happy?" she asked.

"Oh definitely not." 

"Why?"

"It doesn't feel like home. I'm just never at ease."

"Then where are you happy?"

"Wherever you are." She closed her eyes and let his words sink in. It was strange how much comfort they brought despite being spoken so far away.

"You should get some sleep. You've been working hard."

"You should too. I know being with the kid is no easy feat."

"Good night, honey. I love you."

"Good night, love you too."

 

 


End file.
